Temptation
by EmmaEmily1
Summary: Daniel falls ill and reveals a secret that leads SG1 into temptation! Warning of threesomes/slash/het etc


**My first attempt at a SG1 fiction, all feedback is very welcome and will probably prompt me to write more! (hopefully)**

**Disclaimer: The story may be mine but the Charachters and Stargate SG1 isnt.**

**Warning: Adult content of Sexual Activity. threesome, slash and maybe other stuff!**

**Temptation**

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed in the infirmary waiting for Dr Frasier to finish her examination and pronounce him fit for duty

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed in the infirmary waiting for Dr Frasier to finish her examination and pronounce him fit for duty. With a smile she withdrew the thermometer from his mouth looked at it and frowned

"Daniel, your temperature is still a little high, are you sure you have no headache?"

"I'm fine, honestly."

Janet marked the temperature reading on his chart with a sigh and turned back to Daniel.

"I'm putting it down to the heating in here….But I want you to come back immediately if you feel any change…..I mean it. You are also to rest; I'm recommending this week off active duty and then half days until I say otherwise" She said looking at him and using her best Doctors voice.

He was as bad as the next patient was when it came to seeing a Doctor but even worse when it came to taking a little R&R.

"You have to give yourself time Daniel, I know the brain is willing but the body is weaker than you realise, give it a chance to catch up, Pneumonia takes a lot out of person okay?"

He smiled up at her looking bashful and a little embarrassed, knowing she'd caught him thinking about getting to work on the translations from PK7-630 already.

"I'll do my best Janet."

"That's all I can ask…go on get out of here" Dr Frasier told him a smile on her face as she watched him go.

Daniel quickly left the infirmary and headed for his room, his hands literally itching to get started on the texts and that's when he bumped into Jack.

"Daniel" Jack drawled from his post of leaning against the wall not far down the corridor

"Ah…Jack" he replied blinking his blue eyes without realising

Jack straightened up

"You ok? Doc give you the all clear?"

"You already know the answer to that Jack, this has to be a new record….how did you get here so fast…I've only just got out!"

Jack smiled.

"Got to keep an eye on you, how are you feeling?" Jack asked as they continued walking towards Daniels room.

"Good….now. It's been a long 2 weeks"

"Tell me about it" snorted Jack "You gave me quite a scare Daniel…..You dropped so quick, delirious and totally out of it….Do you …ah…remember any of that?" Jack asked casually as they entered Daniels room.

Daniels eyes scanned the room, found everything as he had left it and took a deep satisfying breath as his eyes settled on the notes, pictures and rubbings waiting for him to translate. His heart kicked up a notch as he started heading towards his desk.

"Um…sorry Jack…don't remember much of that first week at all." He absently told Jack as his hands picked up the rubbing of the first line of runes on the paper.

"No worries Danny boy…..I'll leave you to it then" Jack said quickly with what sounded like relief.

The sound, not very Jack like, penetrated Daniels brain….His eyes quickly scanned Jack who was edging towards the door and …..Was he avoiding looking at him?

"Jack….um…you ok?"

Daniel could see him hesitate and swallow before continuing to door

"You sure bet ya Daniel, alls as it should be" was his answer as he made his escape.

Jack breathed out deep as soon as the door shut behind him. An odd feeling constricted his chest as he started away to his own room, mentally kicking his ass, Jack squared his shoulders, what was he thinking? No harm no fowl, everything was normal, as it should be…….Then why the disappointment Jack?, his internal voice whispered back at him….he couldn't answer that one so changed direction and went back to the infirmary to speak to Janet.

"Cornel O'Neil, everything ok?" Janet asked as he entered

"Yeah…just wanted to make sure Daniel was ok?" he raised an eyebrow

Janet was used to him by now, the care he showed all the members on his team when they were sick or injured.

"He's fine, a little rest this week should see him back to his normal self, no missions and half days only for the following week….and the same goes for you Colonel. Your exhausted, take some time to get some rest yourself. You wont be any good to them if your not." She told him sternly

"Someone has to watch out for them," he answered

"We all watch out for them Colonel" Janet quickly replied "**and you**, which is why your going to get some rest. Get of base Jack, take some time for yourself, Sam an Teal'c won't be here for another week….follow their example." Janet pointedly said

"Ok ok I'm going!" Jack smiled warmly at her and left; his step much lighter than it had been for past 2 weeks.

Daniel rubbed his eyes and yawned, lord he was tired, he glanced at his watch startled at how much time had elapsed, eased his shoulders and called it a night.

He was asleep the moment his head hit the pillow and deep in dreams within moments.

He was lying on his back in a meadow, the sun shining down warming him, he could here a stream somewhere in the background, but his head was pounding and he couldn't open his eyes, too bright. He swallowed past the dryness in his mouth and felt his throat close over the scraped rawness that had taken up residence. Cracking his eyelids open a fraction he managed to make out the shape of Jack sitting beside him, his heartbeat got faster and he reached a hand out to touch him "love you" he whispered softly the soreness in his throat making him sound husky, his hand rested on Jacks arm as Jack turned to look at him.

Jack leaned closer he looked worried "Daniel you ok?" jack placed his hand on his head and soothed away the damp hair on his forehead.

Daniel smiled softly sighing as Jack made contact with his heated skin, it felt so good he moved in closer to that touch letting out a sigh of contentment, the hand touched the side of his face and Daniel turned his moth towards the palm and kissed it.

"I…need you" he whispered finally letting go of his emotions he wanted Jack O'Neil and the fire raging through his blood let him lose his inhibitions.

Jack was leaning over him now both hands on Daniels face, he was saying something, he sounded worried and Daniel tried to calm him.

"its ok Jack, no one knows, ask no questions….remember……Kiss me…..I need to feel you……please Jack" Daniel reached up and pulled Jack to him

"Whoa there Danny Boy" Jack tried to break away but the unexpected force from Daniels hands left him inches from Daniels mouth, Daniel closed the distance.

As their lips met, Daniels heartbeat went to overdrive his breathing erratic his last thoughts were that he had died and gone to heaven before the dream slipped away and he was in the infirmary.

Daniel sat up in bed blinking rapidly and trying to slow his heart rate. He had an erection that was throbbing, pulsing with need and one thought repeated in his mind, he'd kissed Jack. He had bloody kissed him….aw shit!

It all made perfect sense now, Jack wanting to know if he remembered anything from being delirious sounding relieved…..Daniel pushed his hand through his hair and tried to ignore the almost painful throbbing from his penis, the memory of Jacks lips still fresh in his mind Daniel headed for a cold shower.

Jack threw back the covers and angrily hit the showers, he could not believe he had a wet dream about Daniel, what was wrong with him, He'd woken with his hand around his cock, Daniels name on his lips and seamen over the sheets.

He was straight damn it! Wasn't he….

Then why the hell did Daniel stay on his mind?, guilt slammed into him hard, that day by the river bank, they'd been fishing. Daniel being Daniel had lain down and closed his eyes taking in the sunshine.

His eyes had strayed down to the prone form; one arm raised across his eyes shielding them from the glare of the sun filtering through his eyelids, his shirt had ridden up to expose a small amount of well muscled stomach and Jack had snapped his head back to the river so fast he'd thought he'd broke his neck. Get a grip O'Neil, your straight…remember. You are not ogling a male Daniel Jackson, but an uncomfortable feeling in his pants made him glance down at his semi hard cock and readjust himself with a "for crying out loud! Think fishing"

"Love you" Daniel murmured in a husky voice that did little to alleviate the hardness of his cock. Jack seemed to walk around with a permanent semi whenever Daniel was in a room.

Hearing Daniel muttering in his sleep nearly sapped the last of his control Jack closed his eyes and wished it was him Daniel was murmuring to when Daniel placed his hand on his arm.

Jack froze for a split second then turned to look down at Danny; he was flushed; his eyes were over bright, leaning over and touching his forehead, he asked if he was ok but Danny just pushed his head further into his hand. Leaning further down Jack placed his hands around Danny's face, which was hot to the touch, Daniel turned his head kissing his palm and Jack groaned.

"Daniel wake up, your dreaming" Jack desperately tried but Daniel only replied

"Its ok Jack, no one knows, ask no questions….remember…Kiss me…..I need to feel you…please Jack" and pulled him down to kiss him.

Jacks shock of pure pleasure and the pulling motion soon had him within an inch of Daniels lips.

I did not kiss him, he desperately thought, Danny kissed me…

He remembered the feel of those full lips on his how he had started to kiss him back when Daniels harsh breathing made itself known before he collapsed back and Jack remembered the panic, the realisation that Daniel was ill…..and he'd taken advantage of him.

"Aw Crap" Jack muttered as the cold shower didn't seem to be having any effect, his cock was still straining to attention, the remains of the dream still having a profound effect. Maybe Janet was right, he should get of base for a while, cruise the local bar and pick up a female… yeah that's what he should do.

Daniel entered the shower room and came to a sudden stop, his blue eyes blinked in stunned fascination at the sight of a gloriously naked and very hard Jack in the shower. His eyes travelled from Jacks face; tilted back eyes closed, down the exposed neck to the powerful shoulders, muscular arms, down his taught stomach to his impressive fully hard penis. He licked his lips a slight groan leaving him unnoticed but heard by his friend and teammate.

Their gazes met and time stood still, the temperature seemed to rise and Daniel jerked himself out of his trance, desperately trying to act as if he hadn't been caught staring,

"Jack"

"Daniel" Jack nodded before turning round giving a perfect view of a perfect arse.

Moving to the next cubicle Daniel began striping his clothes from his sensitised body, he knew he was blushing and stepped directly into the cold spry hoping against hope that it would work, but being separated from a naked Jack by a flimsy partition wasn't helping. He jumped when he heard Jack speak

"So how you feeling today Danny Boy?"

"Good thanks…um…you?"

"Yeah, good…You want to blow this place for a while? Maybe head out to the bar in town tonight?" Jack could not believe he had said the word blow in a sentence to Daniel! What was he a masochist?

Daniel stood still under the shower thinking things through; Jack didn't know he'd remembered, maybe if acted normal around him he would just let it go and things could get back to normal.

"Hey Danny?"

"Um…Yeah…sure Jack, it'll do me good."

Jack groaned thinking about doing Daniel good and turned the shower to its lowest setting.

"You alright Jack?" Daniel asked concerned

"You bet ya Danny Boy, we're gonna have a great time." At least if I can get my cock to go down thought Jack turning the shower off and grabbing the towel. He tried to saunter out past the showers to the locker room but was not sure if he managed it, he sure wasn't going to turn around to find out!

Daniel sat at his desk staring blankly at the translation in front of him, fuck, he had it bad and nothing normally kept him from focussing on his work. Sighing in exasperation, he snatched the phone and called Sam.

"Sam…Hey" Daniel said as soon as she answered

"Daniel its good to hear your voice, you sound heaps better, how are you feeling?"

"Great Sam" Daniel replied somewhat despondently

"What's wrong Daniel? I've known you to long so don't try and deny it"

"My life sucks Sam; I need to get laid **bad."**

"Don't we all Daniel"

"Its easier for you Sam, you're a women… Hell I don't know what I'm doing anymore…I'm thinking of quitting"

"Quitting what…the SGC or looking for romance?"

"They seem to be tide together; I can't separate one from the other, I'm falling apart Sam."

There was a long silence while both of them tried to sort out thoughts and emotions

"Daniel…I know we're team mates and relationships are frowned upon, but you're a civilian and a valued part of SG1, hell there wouldn't be a SG1 without you. Remember Ask no questions….its there to protect us Daniel, to give us room to manoeuvre, we work so closely on and off world things happen, feelings happen, If it'll help…I'll be your fuck buddy…we know the score, know on missions its strictly business…I don't want to lose you…"

"…Thanks Sam..." Daniel was choked "It means a lot… and it wouldn't be so bad having you for a fuck buddy…I'd be lucky"

"So Would I Daniel, remember I've seen you naked! Now quit fooling around and drag your ass into gear, I'm a phone call away, I can be there in a few hours if you need me."

"You want to come back anyway, Jack and I are heading out on to the town tonight, and it would be good to have you there."

"Daniel…I'll be there…I have to ask…Is this about you and Jack?"

"Yeah…How long have you known?"

Sam's laughter fills his ears and a smile touches his mouth

"Honey we all have a thing for you! It's just who you are, I'll be there by 7, see you later" Sam hung up leaving Daniel confused.

He had thought she'd meant his thing for Jack but evidently she was talking about something else entirely….

Jack thought about calling Carter, but he was so confused about how he felt he didn't know what to tell her…Sam always knew what to do, he punched the button and heard her answer.

"Yo Carter, what ya doing tonight?"

Sam laughed, jack glared at the phone, what was she happy about?

"Sir…colonel…"

"Its Jack Carter, we're not at work now"

"Sam sir…Jack!"

"For cryin out loud Sam!"

"I'm on my way back to base, be there by 7…I've already spoken to Daniel, you in the same boat sir..Um Jack?"

"Sam just be here, I think I'm going to need my buddy tonight"

"See you soon" Sam cut the call a huge smile lit up her face, oh yes! She was going to be one happy Buddy tonight and if she played her cards right, she would get to have them both at the same time!

Daniel stared at his wardrobe, if Sam was making the effort to bail him out he was going to make sure he looked his very best. Casual but sexy was the way to go especially if they were going to the bar in town…hmm…Black Jeans were pulled out and laid on the bed next to the red silk boxers. Eyeing his shirts he opted for the short sleeved tight fitting black one, the one that clung to his biceps making him look good, he'd leave the neck open a few buttons. He had already showered…again.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, Daniel added aftershave that Teal'c had bought him for his birthday, spraying the matching deodorant liberally he smiled at his reflection, damn he smelled good.

The silk boxers slid over his skin smoothly leaving Goosebumps in their wake he just knew that they would feel just as good with someone else sliding them of him! He felt fantastic, whatever happened tonight he knew he was lucky to have great friends in the teammates he had.

Sam arrived at 6.45, she looked good enough to eat and Jack swallowed, he definitely was not gay!

"Looking good Sam" Jack kissed her on her cheek

Sam stepped back to give Jack the once over…yum

"Not bad yourself Jack" Sam appreciatory murmured, "Where's Daniel?"

"Here!" Daniel said coming up behind her to wrap his arms tight around her waist and kissing her neck.

Shivers coursed through her as she noticed the look Jack had on his face, oh yeah, this was going to her night all right!

Turning, she kissed Daniels Lips before stepping back and saying, "let's get out of here!"

Jack wasn't sure he could walk with his cock straining against his fly, damn this was going to be interesting. Daniel looked…damn he could eat the both of them right here and now.

Daniel was faring no better as Sam slipped one arm through his and the others through Jacks, leading them both out into the night.

The bar was crowded, the dance floor heaving, the music joining with the beat of his pulse, Daniel placed his beer on the side and pulled Sam on to the dance floor his arm loosely around her waist his leg inserted between hers as they began to dance to a rhythm pushing through their blood.

"You know Daniel, if we play this right, we could all use a buddy tonight." Sam breathed as she rubbed herself against his thigh.

Daniel raised his eyes to Jacks across the dance floor; his heart stuttered in his chest, he could see the naked need in Jacks eyes. With a tilt of his head and a shy smile, Daniel invited Jack to join them, he needed no second bidding.

Sam let a sigh of pleasure escape her as Jack moved up behind her, his hands sliding over and around Daniels to hold his hips while he pressed himself against her and joined in with their sensual dance.

Daniel shivered despite the heat ghosting across his skin as he felt Jacks hands sliding over him to grasp his hips with firm hands. Sam moved against his thigh, small sounds coming from her throat as she tipped her head back to lie on Jacks shoulder. Daniel leaned forward to feather small kisses up her neck to behind her ear, Jacks hands slid further round to his ass gently squeezing before moving to roam over his back and back down again. Daniel eased his arms from around Sam allowing Jack to get closer and slid his hands under the white T-Shirt Jack was wearing to caress the skin of his back. It was pure bliss and he thought he would come right there and then as Jacks grip tightened in response to Daniels touch. Their breathing was soft, coming in small pants as their eyes met above Sam's own. Jack growled and Sam moaned low in her throat as the sound travelled through her back igniting a fire direct to her clit. She felt herself pulse and squeezed her thighs around Daniels riding out her first orgasm of the night; this was so going to be fun.

Jacks erection was tightly squeezed against her arse and Daniels was rubbing against her thigh as they continued to dance to the throbbing beat. Sam's nipples felt swollen and sensitised to the friction of rubbing gently across her bra and Daniels chest, her skin tingled as she inhaled the male scent surrounding her…she wanted to be naked.

"Guys…" she managed to gasp out "We need to get a room!"

"Oh yeah" Jack drawled out still looking at Daniel

Daniel blinked that slow shutter of his eyes that did strange things to Jack and merely nodded his assent not daring to trust his voice.

As one, they stepped back, away from each other before Sam took each of their hands, and led them outside.

The cooler air did nothing to alleviate the heat that was building up, electricity almost arced between them as they debated motel room or back to base, motel was nearer also more private.

Jack inserted the key into the door and stood back to let Sam through first, as Daniel followed, Jack took a deep breath and placed a hand on his chest, Daniel stopped utterly still his blue eyes had turned a deep black filled with lust as he looked askance at Jack.

Jack leaned in stopping a mere space from kissing him, giving Daniel a chance to say no. Daniel closed the distance between them closing his eyes at the last moment to truly saver the feel of Jack's lips on his, He felt a brush of Jacks tongue begging entrance to his inner recess and he opened willing.

Jacks hands were in his hair sliding down to his shoulders as their tongues slid against each other learning the taste that was uniquely their own.

"Hey we got the room boys, now get in it!" Sam said pulling them gently backwards in through the door and closing it behind them.

They broke reluctantly apart breathing hard, San stepped in front of Jack reaching up to bring her head down to her lips he tasted of Daniel which was fine with her, as he deepened the kiss sam eased them of his T shirt up slowly exposing his flesh inch by inch. Daniel moved behind jack and placed his hands on the exposed skin, his palms moving behind the shirt as it rose. Jack gasped into Sam's mouth, Daniel was killing him here. As he broke the kiss with Sam the t-shirt slipped over his head and Daniels hands continued to explore reaching round; sliding over taught stomach muscles, up to his nipples where they feathered light touches over the peaks. He turned to face Daniel, his own hands reaching for the buttons, sliding each one out, and as more of Daniel became exposed, he bent his head to taste, swirling his tongue over the hardened nubs on Daniels chest.

Sam slid the shirt from Daniels arms and let it fall to the floor her hands now going round Daniel to find the button on his Jeans as Daniels hands were undoing Jacks trousers. Jacks hands pushed the offending clothing down his hips to his thighs, his hands cupping daniels balls through the red silk covering them. Daniel pushed forward so that they were chest to chest as Sam worked on removing the rest of their clothing as Jack continued to suck and lick at every bit of skin he came across.

Sam stood back and smiled mischievously, she was the only one who was still fully dressed and for a moment she watched the heavy petting session feeling the throb and wetness of her own excitement, lordy, they should come with a government health warning she thought and giggled…in some of the off worlds they'd been to, they did!

Checking her pocket for the items she had brought Sam pulled out a tube of Lube and packet of condoms; tossing them over to the large bed, she cleared her throat to gain their attention

"Huhhum..A girl could feel mighty left out you know boys"

They managed to break apart and turn towards her, their cocks were impressive and she knew the General would have been proud of the way they stood to attention!

"Come get me!"

They advanced together and before she knew it she was divested of her clothing and laying naked on the bed.

With one either side of her they worked their way all over her body, she closed her eyes and arched into their hands, it felt wonderful, a mouth began sucking on her breast as another began the decent down her body nibbling and licking as he went. Her neck was getting attention as her round full tits were squeezed and fondled the nipples being rolled and pulled. Her legs were moved apart as a slow tongue began lapping at her clit.

As her mouth opened to suck in air she found her gasp being swallowed by Daniels mouth, a finger slid inside her testing her wetness before another was added, Her hips lifted urgently pushing herself on to Jacks face and fingers which moved slowly in and out of her. Desperate moans filled the air as Daniel began licking his way down her body to join jack. With a wet kiss shared between them, they turned Sam on to her knees across the bed so Daniel was positioned behind her and jack took position in front of her. As Daniel entered her from behind Jack pushed his swollen penis towards Sam's mouth. The feeling was exquisite, Sam pushed back on to Daniel who set a slow but steady pace, each forward motion pushing her forward to take Jack deep into her throat.

She could feel her orgasm approaching, felt the tightening in her womb as the orgasm hit, moaning deep in her throat Jack felt the vibration and throwing his head back looked right at Daniel as he suddenly came In Sam's mouth.

Daniels heart sped up at the look on Jacks face as his orgasm hit, his balls tightened and he fired he load in Sam's tight but wet hole.


End file.
